


So Bad I Can't Think Straight

by vaughnicus



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, handjobs, porn and fluff, season three, virgin!ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaughnicus/pseuds/vaughnicus
Summary: It happened. Oswald's the mayor. And he has Edward to thank for that.Good thing they're alone.





	So Bad I Can't Think Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Hello! I haven't written fanfiction in literal years and this show straight up DRAGGED me back into it. Fuck I love these two. 
> 
> This is set during Anything For You and diverges from canon from there. 
> 
> Entirely inspired by the OKGO song. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

They’re in the office, at his election HQ.

 

Everyone has left but them.

 

It’s late.

 

Oswald won.

 

He’s the mayor.

 

It will take him a while to properly believe it. Right now, it’s like he’s in a dream.

 

Edward is standing there, a polite distance away, watching him with sharp eyes. He’s quietly happy… and a little smug.

 

“Congratulations,” he says, breaking the silence. “Mr. Mayor.”

 

Oswald... shivers. An unexpected reaction. But to be called that… by Edward, no less… and he sounds almost… Worshipful is much too strong a word, and yet-

 

“Thank you, Ed.” Oswald steps closer, out of the lean he was in against his desk. “For believing in me.” Another step closer. “When no one else did.”

Edward doesn’t respond for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Then he smiles at Oswald, gently, genuinely.

“I never doubted you. And clearly, neither does the city.”

Even closer now. Oswald is no more than a foot away. Something stirs in his chest. “I’m not used to it. Being believed in.” Ed’s brow furrows; his lips purse; he takes a breath to speak but Oswald barrels on. “Pitied, at first. Ignored, then. Feared, now. But believed in?” He breathes out a laugh, an almost bitter sound. “Not since my mother.”

Ed frowns for a moment. Then, finally, _he_ steps forward and takes Oswald’s hand.

“Well. Get used to it.”

A beat.

They’re so close. Oswald feels his pulse in his neck. Edward can probably see it.

“Ed…”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Brief confusion. “Why what?”

“Why are you so sure of me? We hardly know each other.”

“Oh. Don’t say that. It hasn’t been long but, Oswald, if you haven’t noticed... I _am_ rather perceptive. I read people. Easily. I knew you from the moment I met you. I knew what you were - what you are - capable of.”

Oswald, suddenly bold, looks up into Edward’s eyes; grabs hold of his tie; hovers his other hand over the skin of Edward’s cheek.

“Did you know anything else? The moment you saw me?”

Edward’s eyes get adorably big. His face flushes. He stutters. His facade - other personality - whatever it is - vanishes.

Oswald’s grip on his tie tightens, forcing Edward down to his level.

“Say it.”

“I knew I wanted you.”

Although he was expecting it, some part of Oswald still freezes in shock. His grip loosens. Edward is staring at him, through him, his breath coming in little puffs.

“Wanted you. Want you. I-” He swallows, catches his breath. Laughs. “I want you so bad I can’t breathe.”

For a moment, there is silence. For a moment, they are statues, frozen in time, the air between them heavy and thick with tension.

And then-

Oswald’s kiss is violent. He _surges_ into Edward, _yanking_ on his tie, forcing him down and into himself. His free hand grips Edward’s hair. He pushes into the other man, turning them and shoving until Edward hits Oswald’s desk and falls back on it.

Edward finally breaks out of his stupor to reciprocate, shoving his hands into Oswald’s suit jacket and forcing it off, dropping it to the floor. He pulls the smaller man into himself, and Oswald presses close, thrusting his hips without warning.

Edward returns the movement involuntarily.

“ _Oh._ God _._ ”

Oswald grins wolfishly, removing Edward’s own jacket and making quick work of his shirt buttons. He tears Edward’s undershirt in his haste to remove it (making a mental note to replace it), and finally, there’s skin. Smooth, pale but for the violent flush spread across Edward’s chest and neck. Oswald runs suddenly gentle hands down Edward’s torso and nuzzles into his neck before biting down.

Edward moans. Oswald grinds into him again and licks over the spot where he bit, soothing it, before sinking his teeth in again and sucking.

Edward throws his head back, panting, his hands roaming pathlessly over Oswald’s shoulders and arms. He needs guidance and Oswald freely gives it, moving Ed’s hands to his buttons; gripping his wrists as he undoes them. He pulls his own undershirt off and moves Edward’s hands to his hips, where he lets go.

“Touch me, Ed. Please.”

And he does. Desperately. Edward unbuttons his pants; forces them down; presses fingertips to the waistband of Oswald’s boxer briefs.

He moves to dip inside them, but pauses. Oswald looks up at him.

“What? What is it?”

He _aches_ for this. But, Ed’s comfort is more important, and as ravished he looks right now, there’s also… something else. Doubt?

Oswald steps back, painful though it is.

“Ed?”

Edward slouches. He twists his hands together.

“I’m not…”

Oswald almost laughs. “ _Please_ don’t say gay.”

Edward looks at him sharply. Oswald’s heart jumps before Edward laughs.

“No! It’s not that. No. Well, bi, actually, but. Um - Sorry. It’s just…” He can’t keep eye contact. “I’ve never…”

“Oh.”

Realization.

“You’re a virgin.”

Edward blushes in a different way this time. He moves awkwardly on the desk, perhaps preparing to pull away.

“I’m sorry. I understand if-“

“What?” Oswald’s voice is soft but firm. “If what? I want you to go?” His face gets a little aggressive, and he very deliberately pushes his erection against Ed’s.

“Does it _feel_ like I want you to go?”

Edward looks at him, openly, vulnerably, and, well… with no little measure of arousal.

“No.”

“Well then.”

He’s more careful now, with his newfound knowledge. He takes his shoes off and kicks them aside before doing the same with Ed’s. He removes both their pants and sets them to the side on the desk.

He doesn’t touch their underwear yet.

Instead, he takes Ed’s face in his hands and kisses him. Softly at first, with increasing passion. He slips his tongue into Ed’s mouth and moves his hips slowly; steadily. Already precum is soaking through Ed’s briefs.

“Please…” Oswald whispers, moving a hand down to Ed’s waistband and caressing, “can I take these off?”

“God yes,” is Edward’s quick and breathy response.

Oswald crouches down, sliding off Ed’s last article of clothing as he goes. He sets them on the floor, too eager to do anything else, and admires.

Ed is beautiful. Lithe, long body with a dark, girthy cock.

Oswald stands again, trailing his fingertips across Ed’s thighs.

“You’re gorgeous,” he says, and Ed smiles shakily at him.

“No, you.”

Oswald smirks, and takes a hold of Edward’s dick.

“Oh….”

He moves his hand slowly, brushing only his knuckles across the head of Ed’s cock; cupping his balls; circling around his frenulum.

Ed is moaning, his cheeks bright with color.

“ _God,_ Oswald.” He’s gripping the desk so hard his knuckles are white and Oswald can see the tendons in his wrists.

“Good boy,” Oswald purrs. “So sensitive.”

He gives Ed’s cock one good stroke before pulling away. Ed grunts and shifts uncomfortably, but says nothing as Oswald takes off his boxer briefs in a rather businesslike fashion. He limps around to the other side of the desk and is back before Edward can gather the words to ask what he’s doing. He’s got a bottle in his hand.

“You-” Edward laughs. “You keep lube in your office?”

Oswald glares at him, popping the top and squeezing the contents into his hand. “With you around all day everyday? Yes. I keep it everywhere.”

Ed makes that cute little surprised face. It changes rapidly back into lust when Oswald begins to touch himself, very clearly putting on a show. He strokes slowly and languidly, letting his head fall back and his eyes shut. He sighs, twisting his fist just the way he likes.

When he looks at Ed again, he’s practically drooling.

“Oswald, please…”

“Please _what_?”

Ed whines. “Touch me.”

Oswald obliges. He fits himself back between Ed’s legs and pours lube onto his dick right from the bottle. It’s cold. Ed gasps, then moans. Oswald gets a hand around the both of them (barely), and starts to thrust again.

“Fuck. Oh my God.”

“Language, Eddie,” Oswald chides. It’s not very effective, considering how much higher and thinner his voice has gotten.

Their dicks slide against each other, lube is dripping to the floor, sweat is beginning to shine on their bodies. It’s obscene. Oswald loves it.

Edward reaches for him to pull him impossibly closer, grabbing his ass and squeezing hard. Oswald makes a sound that will probably embarrass him when he thinks about it tomorrow. He lets go of them and shoves his hands under Ed’s thighs, just managing to pull him to the edge of the desk. He slots them together so they can slide against each other’s bodies _just so_.

He grabs Ed by the hair and finally, _finally_ sets a hard, steady pace.

Ed grabs his shoulders _hard_ , with nail. Oswald returns to what is quickly becoming his favorite spot - high on Ed’s neck, just below the ear, where he nibbles and sucks and wrings out the most delightful noises.

“Oswald…. Fuck…”

“What did I say about language, Ed?” He bites harder. Edward shouts.

“S-sorry, I’m sorry….” Eye contact. A grin, dirty. “No I’m fucking not.”

Oswald grabs Ed’s wrists and slams them into the desk.

“Do. Not. Move them.”

With difficulty, he pulls his hips away from Ed’s and reaches between them, once again taking hold of Ed’s cock and almost cruelly pumping it. He _shouts_ again, and grips the desk, and can’t stop his hips from moving as they please.

Oswald is gleefully in his element. He twists his fist around the head of Ed’s cock. He squeezes hard around the base with his other hand. He presses hard on Ed’s taint on the way back, back, back...

“Let me?” He says, and Ed can only nod.

Hands already slick with lube, Oswald dips a fingertip into Ed’s hole.

He _barely_ makes it in before Edward trembles, tenses, keens-

“Oswald-!”

\- and comes _everywhere_.

His stomach and thighs,  Oswald’s torso, the floor.

“Fuck!”

He’s panting. His legs are trembling like a colt’s. And yet.

He reaches for Oswald’s straining, neglected dick. He’s inexperienced but enthusiasm is everything.

Oswald nearly falls on him. He grips Edward by the shoulders to stay standing. Ed tries to copy Oswald’s earlier movements and does a decent enough job - although if Oswald were to be honest with himself Ed could graze him with his wrist and it’d probably do the trick.

He doesn’t take long. It’s about him now.

“Faster, Ed.”

His order is obeyed.

Ed is staring at him, wrecked and delicious. He uses his free hand to brush across a nipple, as if on instinct, and Oswald’s knees literally buckle. Ed catches him, supporting him with one arm (God, he’s strong) and jacking him off with the other, with no stopping in between.

Oswald captures Ed’s lips with his own. The kiss is hot and dirty. He’s beginning to tighten, everywhere. He whimpers brokenly into Ed’s mouth.

“Yes, yes, yes…”

Ed tightens his grips and Oswald is hit with his orgasm like a truck. Ed is glad he was already hanging on, because Oswald seems to lose control of his muscles all at once. He thrusts into Ed’s hand madly and comes in long bursts before falling into Ed like a sack of potatoes.

A minute later and Oswald rediscovers the ability to talk.

“Jesus Christ.”

“Yup,” Ed agrees, popping the ‘P,’ and Oswald rolls his eyes.

“I can’t believe I’m in love with you.”

Edward goes stiff, and Oswald realizes his mistake with a jolt of pure panic. He moves away so quickly he lands awkwardly on his bad leg and it folds beneath him. He pulls the hurt limb towards himself, swearing colorfully.

Ed is beside him in moments, looking rather too worried.

“Are you okay?!”

“Fine, I’m fine.” Oswald scoots away, attempting to get up.

Edward stops him. “Stay there, for God’s sake. Take a breath. I’ll get something to clean up with.”

Oswald waits until Ed leaves the room to stand and make his way over to where he’s left their underwear. He wipes himself off as best he can with tissues and pulls his pair back on, followed by his undershirt. He then sits himself in his desk chair and idly massages his leg, rather more wanting to slam his head into the desk repeatedly but managing not to.

His once chance to have _something_ with Ed, even if it was just fun, and he’s gone and fucked it up on the first day. Made Ed’s first time something to look back on with regret, probably, too.

Yeah. He’s an idiot.

A deep sigh from the door makes him jump.

“I _told_ you to stay put.”

“Ed?”

Ed gives him a very strange look. “Were you expecting your _other_ chief of staff you just fucked?”

He’s got a wet towel in his hand. Oswald doesn’t know where he got it.

“I thought…”

Ed walks to him while cleaning himself off before offering the towel.

“You’re already dressed but I imagine whatever you used isn’t as effective as this.”

Oswald takes it, reaching under his shirt to remove anything he’d missed. He’s moving almost robotically; in shock.

“Honestly, Oswald, what is it?”

“I thought you wouldn’t come back.”

“Ouch. Kinda hurts that you think I’m that cruel.”

Oswald winces. “I don’t! Of course I don’t-” Edward is grinning at him. “Oh.” He clears his throat. “But honestly, Ed. What I said - heat of the moment and all that - I didn’t mean to…”

“You didn’t mean it?”

God, his expression is inscrutable. What does he want to hear?

Might as well tell the truth, Oswald supposes. He feels backed into a corner but it is, after all, his own damn fault.

“I… no. I mean, yes. I-I meant it.”

“Helluva first date,” Ed remarks.

“You’re… fine with this?”

“Yep.” Edward pulls on his underwear and comes to sit on the desk, close to Oswald. “I’m… drawn to you as well, Oswald.”

“You are?”

“Yes.”

“Wow,” Oswald says, with wonder. “Well…” He sits up, brightly, suddenly The Penguin again, with no trace of doubt. “This calls for a celebration!”

Edward stands and begins to gather their clothes. “What did you have in mind?”

 

* * *

 

The club is dark and quiet. It closes earlier when Oswald isn’t there.

The two of them are seated at the bar, a _very_ expensive bottle of champagne open and nearly empty between them. Oswald reaches over the counter for another bottle - of anything, really - and giggles.

“We could take over the world! You and I! Eddie and Oswald. Penguin and…” He halts his search for a moment, nose drawn up in thought. “You need a name.”

“I have a name,” Edward says, into his cup as he drinks.

“You know what I mean.” Oswald resumes his search and comes up with something dark and alcoholic. “A _title_.”

“Hmm.”

“Come on, Ed. What do you want to be called?”

“Never thought about it. How’d you get yours?”

Oswald grimaces, opening the bottle he found and drinking straight from it. “Take a guess, brainiac.” He brightens. “Brainiac?” Slumps again. “No, that’s godawful.” He takes another drink. “Well, what’s your shtick?”

“Riddles,” Ed answers, finishing his glass off and grabbing the bottle from Oswald. “Duh.”

“Rid-dles,” Oswald sings. “Quizzer. Quiz Boy. Trivia Dude.” He giggles madly and Edward rolls his eyes.

“Let’s revisit this when we haven’t been drinking, hmm?”

“Fine.” Oswald pouts, but only very briefly. He then turns to Ed and grabs back the bottle, raising it dramatically between them. “To us, my friend.”

He drinks and hands it back.

“To us,” Edward repeats.

They stay at the club until the sun is rising. In the morning something between them has settled, something warm and comfortable.

They stumble outside, leaning on each other for support, ruffled and flushed with drunkenness. They simultaneously wince away from the sunlight, but Oswald recovers quickly.

”Look, Ed. It’s tomorrow.”

”Well technically-“

“Shut up, Ed.” He raises an invisible glass toward the sun, resuming their toasts. “To tomorrow,” he says.

And Ed is staring at him in the sunshine, and they both are grinning, and they have _plans_ , and it’s... it’s good.

“To tomorrow.”

 

_Fin_

 

  
  


 


End file.
